Daddy's Little Girl
by curnewha
Summary: Hilary is a new student to Ouran High School. When she meets the host club, she accidentally learns a secret, she is forced to become a host. Surprisingly, the hosts became attracted to her. She already has enough problems, she doesn't need six friends fighting each other for her affection. What is Hilary gonna do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi chunky chinchillas! This is the first chapter of my HilaryxTamaki fanfic! (Incase you're wondering, yes I will be using the same character for every fanfiction I write.) I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, DON'T HURT ME. Now that that's out of the way... Start reading!**

**Hilary's PoV:**

I walk down the corridor of my new school, Ouran High School. In my hands, I have a collection of books. I look in through a door and see one of the numerous librarys, overflowing with students talking.

_It's a library. Shouldn't it be quiet?_

I close the door and continue my quest for another room for me to study in. I had heard about a club that resided in a music room. I decided that I would go check it out to see if it was quiet. If it was, maybe I could study there. I just joined this school halfway through the year, so I don't know alot of the things that the students in my class had already learnt. I reach the doors of this club and turn the handle. Roses come swirling out of the room.

"Welcome to the host club, princess." A group of men chorus as I give them a strange look.

"Sure. A princess. Thanks, but I don't need someone to save me." I laugh.

"Then why did you come here?" Tamaki asks me.

"I just need a place to study. Seems pretty quiet in here. Do you mind?" I reply, flashing a smile.

"Oh um... N-no... We don't mind... Do we Kyoya?" Haruhi asks Kyoya.

"I don't. Does anybody have a problem with this girl studying here?" Kyoya asks around.

"No." The boys choursed again.

"Thanks."

I take my books to a nearby table and sit down, opening a book and starting to read.

"Who do you think she is?" I hear Tamaki ask Kyoya.

"Working on it. I'd have some answers if the wi-fi here wasn't so slow." Kyoya scoffs.

Suddenly, Hunny comes running over to me.

"Hey! What's your name?" He asks me.

"I'm Hilary." I smile at him.

"That's a great name! It's a lot different from what I've heard before... Where are you from?"

"Found her!" Kyoya explains,"This is Hilary Curnew. She's from Nova Scotia, Canada but she just moved here. She speaks english, french, swedish, and korean. She is new to Ouran and the only reason she's here is for the same reason as Haruhi. They both got a scholarship. Though... Hilary's is a bit more impressive. Hers is a full scholarship."

"Nice job reserching Kyoya." I praise him.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" Kyoya looks surprised.

"Seriously? How could I not know your name? There's tons of gossip and sqwealing about this club and the members in it. I walk around the school all the time and I can hear girls swooning over you guys. Plus, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about so I did some research" I explain.

"Prove that you did research." Hikaru smirks.

"Ok..." I turn to face them,"Hikaru and Kaoru, you boys have always been together. It's sort of creepy. You sleep in the same bed and when you were little you had a maid who robbed your house and left."The twins look like their about to faint,"Tamaki, the fact that your grandmother won't let you see your mother is horrible. I hope that you will get to see her again." Tamaki's mouth gapes open in astonishment,"Mizkuni, or Hunny, you're a martial arts _master_. You were extremely tough but when you joined the host club, you softened right up. Any cavaties?" Hunny gasps and hides behind Mori,"Takashi, or Mori, you won't do anything without Hunny, you also are extremely talented in martial arts." Mori doesn't do anything,"Kyoya, it's a shame that you aren't the successor of your family's compony, but I honestly think that you're making great progress to become what your father wants. By the way... How _do _you pack all of your clothes into that tiny dresser?" Kyoya's eyes grow wide.

"What about me?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh right. Haruhi, You mother died when you were younger, your father dresses like a girl, and many people think you're a boy. But I know the truth." Haruhi's eyes widen to the size of plates,"You're female."

Everyone stands with their jaws to the floor. Exept Mori and Kyoya of course. The lights are turned off and I feel myself being tied to the chair I'm sitting in. A spotlight turns onto me and then to Tamaki.

"You know the club's biggest secret;" A spotlight shines down on to a confused Haruhi,"Haruhi is a girl."

"Sempai, is this really necssacary?" Haruhi questions.

"Yes. NOW. Hilary, we must keep you under survaillence so that you don't tell anybody the secret. So... Starting today, you are a host!" A bigger spotlight reveals the rest of the host club behind Tamaki.

"What?! B-but I'm not a guy!" I smile, trying to loophole my way out of this situation.

"All the more reason to join. The girls can talk to another girl and now we can start having male costomers. And that means more money." Kyoya explains, walking over to me with a smirk.

"You only care about money and power, don't you?" I scowel at him.

"You'll have to do some training before the guests start coming..." Hikaru seductivly whispers in my ear.

"And you're going to need to change your clothes..." Kaoru seductivly whispers in the other.

"Guys, cut it out." I frown, unfased.

The lights go up in the room and Hunny bounds over, handing me a female school uniform.

"Ummm no thanks Hunny. I'm not one to wear dresses." I smile.

"Ok Hila-chan! I'll get you a guy's uniform!" He smiles.

"Thank you Hunny, but i'd like to stay in these clothes." I attempt to stand, but I'm still tied to the chair.

"Oh, sorry." Mori apologizes, untying me.

"Thanks Mori." I smile, standing up. He blushes.

_Why would he blush? Oh well. Oop! Probably shouldn't have chugged that bottle of water!_

I run to the washroom, and when I return I see big groups of girls, surrounding each host. I sit at a nearby table and some girls walk up.

"What's your name?" A blonde smiles.

"You don't look very rich, why are you in Ouran?" A redhead questions.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" A ravenette asks.

"Are you waiting to be seen by one of the hosts?" The three chorus.

"Umm. One, I'm Hilary. Two, I'm not rich, but I'm here on a scholarship. Three, I don't like dresses. And four, no. I'm the new host here. The guys thought it would be a good idea so that the girls could talk to me and guys could start to come to the host club." I explain, smiling.

"That's awesome! Can we sit with you?" The first asks.

"If you want to... Sure!" I confirm, still with a smile on my face. I hear Tamaki urk, hit the floor, and go into a gloomy state.

_Did I just steal his next appointment?_

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Jennette." The blonde, Jennette, explains.

"I'm Violet." The ravenette, Violet, smiles.

"And I'm Annie." The redhead, Annie, cheers.

"So what do you like to do?" Violet asks.

"Well... I like to go fishing with my Pop, and I enjoy visiting my mom in the hospital. Playing the piano and my guitar, plus, singing has always been a passion of mine. Drawing and gaming are things that I also like doing. I've been baking and cooking since I was six. I really love to ride and be with my horses, Molly, Scarlet, and Lucas. We often go to horse shows together to pay for horse stuff and food." I explain.

"That's amazing! Could you tell us what you're life at home is like?" Annie asks me.

"Well, my dad left when I was two. My mom has cancer so she _lives_ in the hospital. So I live with my mom's dad, Pop, and my Grandma. My old horseback instructor, Jill, gave me three horses, and we have enough money to keep them, so that's what we're doing. Grandma's old and Pop is always out building _something_ so I always cook for them and look after them. When either of them is feeling sad we go to the beach. Luckily, we don't have to pay to get there. We live in a small trailer park that they own, but we make it work. It's nothing close to the rich, posh lifestyle that you girls live, but it's a great life anyways." I smile.

By now, all the guys are behind me, teary eyed.

"HILA-CHAN YOU'RE LIFE IS SO SAAAAAD!" Hunny crys.

"HOW CAN YOU LIVE LIKE THAT?!" The twins sob.

"OHH MY LITTLE GIRL'S LIFE IS FULL OF DISPAIR!" Tamaki wails as he wraps me in a hug.

"Tamaki, please let me go." I ask.

Tamaki runs off to a corner and a purple haze surrounds him as mushrooms grow on his back.

I chuckle as the girls continue to ask me questions.

"What are your horses like?" Jennette questions.

"Well let me think... First I have Molly, I've known her the longest. She's a bay with a white diamond and stripe on her face. She has a slight dorsal stripe and she has socks on all four hooves. She's a quarter horse, thoroughbred mix and she's 15.1 hands tall. We're the same age and I'm older than her by three days. We're the best team ever, we're basically telipathic. She really gentle and sweet. I love her with my entire heart. I even love her more than I love my brother. (A/N -My horse IRL) Then there's Scarlet. She's a dapple-gray with a black mane and tail. She's two years older than me. She's 16.9 hands and she's full-out thoroughbred. She's ornery towards people except me. She's a sook for me. And finally, Lucas. He's a bay with a white stripe on his face. His left eye is blind but it doesn't really affect him. He's really gentle but bouncy. Plus he's really energetic, so rides with him are... Fun..." I answer.

"That's awesome!" Annie smiled, and I had just now noticed that the enitre club and all the girls had come to listen.

Suddenly, Violet's phone went off.

"Oh geez guys.. We gotta go! The concert is starting in four hours and we aren't ready!" Violet explained,"Do you want to come Hilary? Muintuoki is playing!"

_Muintuoki? Isn't that that boy band that everyone is talking about? The ones with the really cheesey love songs?_

"Nah, I'll pass." I state.

"Oh ok... Do you mind if we request you tomorrow?" Jennette asks.

"I don't mind at all!" I smile.

"Alright bye!" The girls leave, and Hikaru and Kaoru stalk over to me.

"So you don't like boy bands, Hilary?" Hikaru asks.

"No. I prefer bands like Black Veil Brides and Panic! At the disco. Ooh! And nightcore songs!" I begin to fangirl a little.

"Hmm..."

For the rest of the afternoon, I served female guests and one red-haired male. When I went home I almost passed out before I could take care of the horses, make and eat supper, shower, get changed, and go to sleep.

_Well... I survived day one. I just hope it doesn't get more hectic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello happy horses! This is chapter two of my TamakixHilary fanfiction. I really like this one, and it seems you guys do too, so murgaflurgur. Yes, that was gibberish. I speak it extremely fluently. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. MEH. Start reading!**

**Hunny's PoV:**

I really like Hila-chan, she really seems to like playing with me and eating cake with Usa-chan and I. It's been about two days since she joined the host club. She's really good! I tried asking her why she was so popular, but all she said was:

"I'm just being myself."

"Oh."

"Hey, do you and Usa-chan want to have some cake with me?"

**Haruhi's PoV:**

I heard Hunny shout out an 'Alright! This is gonna be SO FUN!', and turned my head to see a giggling Hilary being pulled by an over-excited Hunny, followed by a slightly blushing Mori. My eyes caught the sight of Tamaki, watching them with jealousy written all over his face. His eyes caught mine, and I smirked, but he quickly averted his gaze back to Hilary, a tint of pink across his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and walked off to find my next appointment.

-Time skip brought to you by Tamaki's endless supply of roses-

After everyone had left, I lifted my head to see Hilary approaching me.

"Hey Haruhi! Wanna come over to my house today?" She asked me.

"Sure! I can't wait to see Lucas again. Could we go on a trail ride too? Like we did yesterday?" I smiled.

"Of course we can!"

Unfortunately, the twins, Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki heard our plans, and bounded over to us.

"Haru-chan? You've gone to Hila-chan's house?" Hunny asked.

"That is correct…" I responded, expressionless.

"And you rode horses?" The twins questioned.

"Mmmhmm…" Hilary hummed in an affirmative manner.

"Without us?" Tamaki questioned.

"Well yeah…" We chorused, deadpanning.

"…"

"WHYYYYY?!" The three shouted, tears in their eyes (Mori just stood in the background awkwardly XD).

"Well Haru-" Hilary started.

"IT'S SETTLED! WE WILL ALL ACOMPANY HILARY AT HER HOUSE THIS EVENING AND RIDE HORSES." Tamaki interrupted loudly.

"It won't be all of us. I have plans." Kyoya explained.

"And I won't be able to attend either." Mori informed us.

"Uhm…. Ok…" Hilary shrugged. We walked off to go to her house, the boy's trailing behind.

**Tamaki's PoV:**

When we arrived at Hilary's house, we were very astonished. Except me. I wasn't astonished at all!

**Hilary's PoV:**

If I had to pick one as the most surprised, I'd say it would have been Tamaki.

**Tamaki's PoV:**

We stepped out of the limo and took a look around. The land had about 9.5 acres, one of those acres was devoted to a nice, grassy paddock for the horses with a clean pond for drinking, a clean, sleek, white wooden fence, and a medium sized, stable at the edge with run-in stalls* for when it rains. A light blue, two story cabin was about an acre or two away from the stables and right beside it was a small work shed. There was an indoor arena behind the house and it was roughly 24x54 yards in size. The outdoor arena was the closest thing to the road. Like the indoor arena, it was 24x54 yards but it had two oxer jumps****, both approximately four feet high, set up on both quarterlines****. There was a small, plastic mounting block planted in the loose, tan coloured sand. A forest surrounded the area around the property with one or two of what I assumed were long trails, on each side.

"Wow Hila-Chan! Your house is really nice!" Hunny shouted, jumping up and down.

_Honestly, I'm surprised he came here without Mori._

Just then, a woman who looked like she was in her eighties, emerged from the cabin we were standing in front of, carrying a basket of what looked like small blankets. Hilary's eyes opened wide as she and Haruhi quickly ran up the stairs to take the basket from the lady.

"Thanks for washing my saddlepads Grandma. I can take them to the stable, since you don't like being around horses." She smiled.

"Thank you dear. You know how horses scare me." The woman noticed us and then looked back to Hilary, "Who are your friends Hilary?"

"Hmm? Oh! These men are the ones from the host club I told you about. Minus two." Hilary informed her.

I felt my ego boost as Hilary called us men.

"Oh! Well let me see if I can name them from your descriptions." Hilary's Grandmother smirked, turning to us. First, she looked at the twins.

"Well those men must be the twins. After all, they're perfectly…" She turned to look at Hilary.

"Symmetrical~" The two purred simultaneously.

After regaining their posture, Hilary's Grandmother turned to Haruhi.

"It's nice to see you again Haruhi."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mrs. Curnew." Haruhi smiled.

"Oh sweetie, I told you to call me Vean!" Hilary's Grandmother laughed.

She turned back to us and looked at Hunny.

"You must be Hunny! Hilary said you were super cute so of course that's you!"

Hunny's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"And... You _have_ to be Tamaki. You're a blonde, you're _very_ tall, and your eyes _are_ captivating. Just like Hilary said! Wait…" Mrs. Curnew turned to Hilary, "Didn't you say that his eyes were like giant purple circles?"

"Deep violet pools…." Hilary mumbled, looking down, a quick blush rushing to her cheeks. I smiled as I felt my face heat up as well.

_Deep violet pools. She's very… Descriptive._

Mrs. Curnew stepped down the stairs carefully and walked straight up to me. She scanned my face and smiled at me. I returned the motion with the same action.

"Mmhmm. She was right about the handsome part too. Vean Curnew, but you can call me Vean."

"Yupthat'sthemwellweshouldgonowbyegrandma!" Hilary spoke rapidly, her face as red as a tomato as she ran down the stairs towards the stables, with the basket, making us follow her.

After she was about ten meters away from the cabin, she slowed to a walk and we caught up to her.

"Alright, so as you know, I have three horses. For the trail ride, we can pair up on horses. You guys can decide between yourselves, but whoever goes with me, we'll be riding Scarlet, as she is ornery and won't tolerate anybody but me on her. Okay?" She explained as she placed the basket of blankets inside the tack room**** of the stable. Immediately, the twins paired up, as did Haruhi and Hunny. That left me and Hilary to be riding buddies.

"Ok. Haruhi, you and Hunny should go get Lucas, since you've ridden a horse before and he's a little bit more challenging than Molly. Hikaru, Kaoru, I'll get Molly and tack her up**** for you since she's a good beginner horse. And Tamaki, sit tight. Once I get these four squared away, I'll get Scarlet. Ok? Oh. You should all change into these." Hilary smiled, handing us all riding clothes.

"Alright. Hey! Where did you get all these riding clothes?!" I asked.

"I-I made them…" She stuttered.

"O-Oh"

I stared at the fabric. It was perfectly stitched. As though a professional had made them.

"They're really nice!" Hikaru smiled.

We all went to go change in the bathrooms of the stables (That were actually very sanitary), and when we returned, Molly and Lucas were standing in their stalls, all tacked up, and Scarlet was on the crossties**** With Hilary, in riding clothes, patting the mare's sides.

"You guys were taking a really long time, so I took the liberty of tacking up your horses. I didn't get to finish tacking up Scarlet. I only got to grooming her with the curry comb**** and picking her hooves****. Tamaki, would you mind helping me finish while these guys warm up?" She asked me.

_It only took us ten minutes to get changed…._

I nodded as Haruhi, Hunny, Hikaru, and Karou took their horses out. I grabbed a dandy brush****, Tamaki grabbed a body brush****, and we started to groom Scarlet.

"You have a really nice property." I complimented.

"Thanks."

"Your horses seem to be very nice."

"They are."

"Scarlet's really beautiful."

"Thanks. Again."

"So….. Is what your Grandma said… True?"

"Hmm?"

"You know… When she said that you said that you think I'm….. Handsome?" I asked, shyly.

"Well…." Noticing that we had finished grooming Scarlet, Hilary used the opportunity to change the subject. "We have to get her tack now."

We opened the door to the tack room, and walked in. Hilary pulled out icy blue boots****, a purple saddlepad**** (one of the small blankets from the basket), a white lamb wool riser****, a black leather atherstone girth****, and grabbed a black leather bridle**** with a metal eggbutt snaffle bit****.

"Would you mind getting that black leather saddle that's up there? I would, but my grandma used the stepstool yesterday and didn't bring it back yet." She asked me.

"Sure." I reached up and collected the saddle from its holder. Feeling the sudden weight, my arms dropped lower than normal and my mouth made a strong 'Oof' sound.

"Oh you big weakling. Here, I'll take the saddle." Hilary scoffed, taking the saddle from me with one arm and carrying it to Scarlet.

I stood there in astonishment as she tacked Scarlet up, and led her outside with the other horses. When I regained my senses, I walked outside to see Haruhi and Hunny mounted and walking Lucas, and the twins on Molly. Just then, Hilary rode up to me and stuck her open hand out in my direction.

"Comin' up?"

***Run-in stalls are stalls on the outside of the barn. They connect to the paddock so that when it rains, and the horses are outside, they can run into a stall without having to wait until the owner would put them in the stall. With clean bedding**, two, full water buckets, a mound of hay, and a salt-lick***, these run-in stalls are about 12x12(Feet) in this story.**

****Bedding is just wood shavings on the floor of the stall to make it more comfortable when they're in the stall.**

*****Salt-licks are just blocks of salt that horses lick for a nice treat. When horses sweat, the salt in their bodies gets out and they need to get it back somehow…. So… Salt-licks.**

******Google it!**

**So that was chapter 2! I can't wait to write the next one! If you have any suggestions just leave em' in the comments below and I'll try my best to grant your wishes! (NOTE: I can do ANYONE you want me to with a little research!) That's all for now nice narwals!**


End file.
